zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
2.8-The Magic Institute's Crisis
"The Magic Institute's Crisis" is the eighth episode of the second season of The Familiar of Zero. '8.1 THE NIGHT IN FLAMES.' Night time scene of town in flames. There are people running through the flames. As the camera pans it comes to a ridge with soldiers on top looking down. In the middle is Menvil White Flame looking down at the town in flames. “As expected, the battlefield is the place for me!” He has a patch over one eye and a scare on the other. “The smell of the burning human flesh is a fragrance that, only the battlefield possesses.” With a smile on his face and laughing, smoke and sparks flying up in front of them. '8.2 SHEFFIELD CASTLE.' Long shot of Sheffield now castle Albion. Inside a Sheffield room Menvil is meeting with her. She is standing in front of the window looking out. Sheffield “How nice of you to come, Menvil. I would like for you to lend me your strength.” Menvil “My group consists of only boorish people. What exactly do you want us to do?” Sheffield sits down in front of her very large desk. “The allied armies of Tristain and Germania have captured the port of Albion. You should have already heard about it.” Menvil stand there with his arms cross in front of him. “You want us to exterminate them eh?” Sheffield “No, engulfing 500 battleship in flames would be a difficult task even for you right?” Menvil reaches for his club and holds it up in front of him. “I don’t like to beat about the bush. Where is the place you want me to burn?” Sheffield “The target is the Magic Academy.” Menvil “Magic Academy?” '8.3 MAGIC ACADEMY AT NIGHT.' Louise room. Saito and Louise are sleeping in the same bed. Camera goes to the door. The door open and Eléonore steps in. She is carrying a cloth sack and rope. She waves her wand at the rope and rope glows. It floats up and over the bed. It wraps around Louise. She starts to wakes up. The cloth sack goes over Louise. Louise “What! N-No!!!” The rope wraps around the sack top to close it. The shack floats up and over Saito still asleep. He halfway wakeups and turn over a little. “You’re noisy~” Louise “Nooooo~” Saito looks in front of him to see a sack go around the corner and out of the room. Louise “Saito!!!” Saito is surprise sits up on the bed. '8.4 THE DUNGEON.' There is a hallway and an open dungeon door open. Inside to room the sack floats down to the floor. A wand is waved and rope start to glow. Louise “Hurry up and open the sack!” Louise gets out of the sack and standup. “Who the hell are you? Do you know who I…” She stops when she see who it is. Louise is surprised to see Eléonore standing there. Camera on Eléonore with a stern look on her face. Louise “Eléonore Onee!” Saito come in behind Eléonore looking half asleep. Eléonore “Louise! You shall stay here for the time being.” Louise “Why, Onee?” Eléonore “Why? It’s because of you spreading that nonsense around.” '8.5 OUTSIDE IN THE COURT AREA.' Ariès is running training with her Gunpowder squad. Two of them have swords and the other four with guns shooting at targets. Louise and Saito are watching from behind. The two with swords have a bundle of tied straw in front of them. They each slice through the straw bundle. Ariès “Take aim! Fire!” Three hit their target and one is off to the side.” Ariès “Aim properly at the target! Enemies will be moving around on the battlefield!” The Musketeer stands up. “Yes!” Louise “What an amazing aura she possesses.” Saito “It makes it hard to believe for the trainees that they are only training.” Ariès “Everyone stop! Take a five minute break!” Louise “Ariès, did something happen?” Ariès “Something trivial. I’ll be leaving this place soon.” Louise is surprise. Ariès “Her Majesty will be going to the frontline. She’ll be setting out in seven days. As the Musketeer Squadron, in order to protect Her Majesty, we’ll be proceeding to the Albion battlefield together with her. We’ll be bidding farewell to this Academy. The only regret I have is not being able to uncover the name of D’Angleterre enemy.” Louise “I’m going to the frontline too.” Saito was shocked and looks at Louise. “Eeeeh? You? Going to the frontline?!” Louise “I have to help Her Majesty.” This where Eléonore gets the information of Louise is planning to go to the front line with Her Majesty. '8.6 BACK INTO THE CELL. ' Eléonore “I’ve heard everything from that commoner.” Louise is mad and goes for Saito. “Saito!” Eléonore steps into the middle. Louise arms are flaying around Eléonore to get to Saito. Eléonore “The daughter of la Vallière Family isn’t allowed to go to the battlefield!” Saito behind Eléonore has a smile on his face. “By the way, as a mage, what can you do when you can’t even cast your magic properly?” Louise “It’s alright surely be of some use during the fight!” Eléonore frustrated “Listen properly, Louise! The battlefield isn’t as simple as you think with your naïve mindset.” Louise “That why I’m going! The only person able to protect Her Majesty is me!” Eléonore “Shut up! I won’t allow you to leave this place until you change your mind!” Louise “That’s too mean!” Eléonore pulls out Louise wand out her clothing she is carrying. “I’ll take care of this.” Louise “You’re too unreasonable, Onee!” Eléonore wave the wand and Louise float up about two feet. Louise “What? Put me down!” She is left in the air as Eléonore walks out. Louise “Save me, Onee!” Saito starts to reach to Louise when an Eléonore hand comes in from the right a grabs Saito collar. Eléonore pull Saito out and pushes him out the door. She pulls out the wand and waves it and Louise floats down with her feet dangling waiting to touch the ground. When Louise touches the ground she starts to run towards Eléonore when Eléonore throw Louise clothe at her. She stops in her tracks and the door slams shut. Eléonore looks through the little window with bars in the door. “You shall remain in there until you change your mind!” '8.7 IN THE HALLWAY OUTSIDE THE CELL DOOR.' Outside the cell Eléonore turns to Saito. “You shall remain here to look after Louise.” Louise is looking through the little window in the door. Eléonore hands Louise wand to Saito. Saito “Yes.” Louise “Saito! Have you become Eléonore Onee’s ally?” Saito “Sorry, but I’m with Onee this time. Going to battlefield is just too much for Louise.” Louise “Saito!” Colbert steps in from the side “Miss Vallière!” Everybody looks at Colbert. “It’s just what Saito has said.” Louise “Teacher.” Eléonore “Colbert-sensei. Would you please enlighten this younger sister of mine of the reality? I’ll excuse myself.” Eléonore walks off down the hallway. Louise “Nee is the one!” Colbert steps in front of the door. “Your Onee is just worried for you!” Louise “Although I’m not good in magic, I can do whatever Her Majesty requests! I’ll defeat the enemy’s General for everyone to see!” Colbert “Defeating the enemy? Does that mean you’re going to kill enemy?” Louise is taken a back. “I didn’t mean that…” Colbert “Fight for Her Majesty… Defeat the enemy for the people! No matter what excuse they use, in the end there’ll be people being killed!’ Saito “Colbert-sensei.” Colbert looks away as is remembering the towns he had burned. You see people running down the streets with flames all around them. Colbert “I don’t want my students to repeat the past mistakes! Please don’t ever mention going to the battlefield ever again!” Louise “Teacher…” '8.8 OUTSIDE THE MAIN GATE AT NIGHT TIME.' Outside the main gate at night with the two moons in the sky. A high camera shot overlooking the Academy you see a ship floating in toward the Academy. Menvil and his crew looking out at the Academy below them. Menvil “An Academy full of kids…” One people in the groups. “That’s not fun at all.” One of the other guys. “No, the Magic Academy should be totally occupied by women now right?” Third guy. “Women? That’s not bad!” Fourth guy. We’ll have them as prostitutes then!” They all laugh. Menvil “What a despicable bunch of follows! Be it women or whatever, we’ll let them die in a similar manner as well!” '8.9 LOUISE CELL.' Louise is sleeping on the floor of the cell in her street cloths. Saito is asleep outside the door. Camera shot of the courtyard with musketeers sentries. Closeup. One sensed something. They look around. One “What wrong?” The other. “No, I just sensed some movement.” You see a slash, slash and one goes down. The other one turns with her gun and there is a slash, slash and she goes down. Marvel steps up to the rife and give it a little kick. “Keh! Nothing to worry about.” Another comes running in from behind with a sword. Menvil turns. There is a flash of flame from his staff. You see a hand on a sword hit the ground. Guard dying breath “H-How could this be?” Menvil turn and walks away towards his men. “Alright! We’ll act according to the plan.” Men “Yes!” '8.10 NOISE' High camera shot from main tower down toward the tower that Louise and Kirche have rooms. You see Tabitha running across the courtyard to the main door of the tower. This is the tower where Saito does the wash next to it. This is the tower that doesn’t have a walkway from the main tower. Tabitha is knocking on a room door. Kirche opens the door. “What, Tabitha?” Tabitha “Outside… The sky’s still dark~ It’s weird.” Kirche is surprise at the statement. “Seems like it.” '8.11 ARIÈS ROOM.' Camera is zooming in slowly to a tower. In a room Ariès is laying in a bed with back towards the door. On closer look in front of her, she is laying in bed with a sword in front of her. She is waiting for something. The door crashes open. There is a guy with a club and he scanning the room. Just then he see Ariès attacking with a over hand sword attack. She takes him out and pushes him through the door. One of the other musketeers comes running out of her room. “Captain! Are you alright?” Ariès “I’m fine!” Three more musketeers show up at the other end of the hallway. “The two guys who entered our room have been dispatched.” Ariès “Seems like they are Albion’s dogs.” One of the three others. “I’m afraid they are!” Ariès “Alright! Get in your armor and follow me!” '8.12 HALLWAY OUTSIDE LOUISE CELL.' Saito is on the floor sleeping with his sword. He is half asleep opening his eyes. He sees Colbert up against the wall. “Colbert?” Colbert motions with his finger over his mouth to be quite. Saito sits up. Louise sits up in her cell. “What?” Saito is standing and Colbert walks over to him. “I’ll go check the situation. Saito, you stay here and protect Miss Vallière.” Saito “A-Alright.” Colbert turns and goes down the hallway. Saito “What in the world is happening?” '8.13 THE OTHER ROOMS.' You see doors being smash in and Menvil men are rounding up the other student in the towers. One of the students. “No~” They are all being moved out of the tower main door across the courtyard to the main building. Ariès is walking out of the tower she was in with her musketeers group. One of the other musketeers runs up to Ariès. “Captain, all of the hostels has been captured by the enemy!” Ariès “What about the students?” Musketeers “They’ve all been gathered in the dining hall. The teachers and workers are there too!” Ariès “Damn it! They’ve been taken in as hostages, eh? '8.14 HALLWAY OUTSIDE LOUISE CELL.' Saito is standing outside Louise cell. Louise “Something strange is going on. What’s happening outside?” Saito “Don’t worry about it. Get to sleep! I’ll wake you up if anything happens.” She seems to be hearing something and looking around. '8.15 DINING HALL.' Camera shot outside the Academy and zoom into the dining hall with a group of students in the middle of the hall and the servants in another group. Menvil is sitting at one of the hall tables. Julio and Old Osmond looks like the only males with the students. Julio “Instead of deciding the victor on the frontline and barging into the Academy like this… Seems like Albion is in a pretty desperate situation now, isn’t it?” Menvil “Are you trying to provoke me, me? This doesn’t concern me. I’m just doing what my master told me to do.” Julio “I see. Indeed, money can motivate the army.” Osmond “Julio, it’s dangerous! Stop agitating him!” Menvil “First, let me tell you this, don’t make life difficult for me and I’ll let you guys live. So rest assured.” Montmorency starts to cry. Menvil “Shut up!” He walks over to her sitting on the floor with the rest of the students. He lifts her head with his hand. “Do you wish to be reduced to ashes?” She shakes her franticly looking at him. He moves in closer to her face. “Then be quiet.” She gulps and nods yes.” Someone moves into the picture. “Ah, you guys!” Menvil “What!” Osmond “What you guys need is a hostage, right? Why not just take me? I wish for the students to be released.” Menvil “Sorry, but you can’t be the one. Your country won’t be affected by your action alone. Voices from behind Osmond. “Then what about us?” Osmond looks behind to see Cattleya and Eléonore standing with their hand tied behind their backs. “I’m the eldest daughter of the la Vallière Family. My Father is in charge of the country’s army. Do you have anything else to say now?” Cattleya steps up to her sister. “I’ll be hostage too. So, please let the students go!” Menvil “I admire your courage but the two of you won’t be enough! I need all the students from the Academy! Her Majesty, Henrietta, will surely be concerned if this concerns the live of the girls from all of the Royal Families.” '8.16 OUTSIDE THE MAIN BUILDING.' Outside the main building there is a figure on the second floor window looking in. As the camera zooms in you see it is Colbert. He moves from the window to the top of the one of the hallway walkway. He is looking down into the courtyard and sees one of the musketeer moves up to one of the windows to look in. '8.17 ARIÈS STANDING ON THE STEPS OF THE MAIN BUILDING.' Doors of the main building entrances Ariès standing on the steps facing the main doors and her musketeers watching her back. Ariès yells through the closed doors. “People in the canteen, listen up! I’m from Her Majesty’s Musketeer Squadron. We have you surrounded! Release the hostages! If you surrender amicably, we’ll let you live!” Inside Menvil is listening. “People from the Musketeer Squadron, eh? Hah! We have the hostages in our hands.” The camera start to zoom in to one of the second floor windows. On the outside there is one of the Musketeers up on the second floor where Colbert was looking in. Then you see someone on the first floor window looking in. Ariès “People in the canteen! No, Albion’s henchmen! What exactly is your motive?! It’s just a normal Magic Academy!” The camera shows the Musketeer on the second floor putting an explosive at one of the windows. She signals to the other on the ground she has it set. Just then Menvil detect something. He fires his staff at the window and the explosion at window goes off. The Musketeer on the ground moves to see what happen on the second floor. Menvil fires again at the lower window and takes out the other Musketeer and leave a hole on the second floor and a bigger hole on the first floor. '8.18 FRONT DOOR.' Ariès “It exploded before I send out the signal? You guys take a look over there!” Two Musketeers “Yes!” Ariès runs to check out what happen at the window on the other side of the building. '8.19 CELL HALLWAY.' Saito and Louise hear all the noise. Louise “What was that just now?” Saito “An explosion?” Louise “Saito, Let’s go!” Saito “No way! Colbert-sensei told us to remain here!” '8.20 COLBERT LAB.' Colbert sitting at lab desk working on something. He hears the explosion. It is a letter. He ties a string around it and then attaches it to an owl. Opens a side window and release the owl. '8.21 CELL HALLWAY WITH SAITO.' Louise “Aren’t you worried that he didn’t return? Give me back my wand!” Saito “Understood. Here it is.” Inside the cell Louise steps back. “Uhm… The magic for unlocking is…. Whatever.” Louise waves her wand. In the hallway Saito is standing in front of the door when an explosion fills the hallway. When the smoke clears there is Saito fried and covered with dust and smoke. Note don’t be around when Louise is doing magic. Saito “You blasted open the door!” Saito is staring at Louise as Louise walks out of the cell. Louise “It’s alright as long as it opens, right? Let’s go!” She walks down the hallway. Saito turns and straighten out his hair and follows. “Yes, yes, Master.” '8.22 IN THE COURTYARD.' Camera long shot with two of the walkways meeting the side of the main building. The side of the main building has a hole upstairs where the Musketeer was putting explosives and another larger hole where the one standing at ground level got killed. Ariès comes in from the side to check to see what happened. She sees the two bodies on the ground and drops to her knees on the ground. Inside the dining hall. Menvil “A makeshift plan, eh? Henrietta’s Musketeer Squadron! Stop your futile struggle!” Shot of the outside front door. Musketeer Squadron standing there with guns waiting. Menvil “You said this is a normal Magic Academy right? Then what are you Musketeer Squadrons doing here? In order to deal with Tristain, we have to deal with this Academy which houses the talents of the future!” Steps over to and leans down to look at Old Osmond and Julio in the eye. “Am I right? Let’s try it by killing someone first. Who should it be?” He leans towards Julio. “First will be this fellow. This will prove that we’re serious about it!” he puts his club-wand on his shoulder. A voice from the far side. Ariès “Stop it!” Osmond “Ariès!” Menvil “Oh! That fellow is the captain, eh?” Musketeer Squadron rush in from the main door. Menvil men rush them. Menvil turn and fires his wand at one of the Musketeer gun. It melts. He turns and fires at Ariès gun and it melts. Ariès drops the gun and pulls out her sword. She charges Menvil. Menvil has a big smile of good a battle. He easily steps to one side as she comes over the top with sword. She comes down on the floor on one knee. Menvil “What a foolish person. Do you really think you can defeat me?” Ariès “How could I ever lose to a despicable fellow who uses hostages as a threat!” She takes another swing at Menvil. Menvil “Personally, I don’t really like the idea of taking hostages. Since that is the case, it’d be better if I burned down everything!” Ariès “What!” '8.23 OUTSIDE CAMERA SHOT DOWN AT THE COURTYARD.' A high shot from Osmond tower to the courtyard. Two people are running through the courtyard. It’s Saito and Louise running towards the main building. Inside Menvil and Ariès are still fighting. They lock sword and club in front of each other. Menvil “In the past, I’d reduce a whole village into a pile of ashes.” Ariès has a surprise of recognition that he was person that burned down her village. “It was a wonderful sight, seeing the flames engulf the whole village! That’s the excitement of the battlefield!” Ariès pushes back. “You… You…” She has a flash back to the town in flames. “To my hometown… D’Angleterre…” Flash back of her crying. “The arsonist… Was you?!” Saito and Louise are outside looking around the corner of left walkway hallway into the dining hall. Louise “Those people are from Albion right?” Saito “Damn it! How cowardly they are to resort to holding hostages!” Behind them a voice, it’s from Kirche walking down the hallway. “Right, what a despicable bunch of fellows!” You see Tabitha is with her. “You sure have taken your time, Vallière and Saito!” Louise “Kirche! Tabitha!” Inside the dining hall Menvil. “Oh, you’re a survivor from that village, eh?” Ariès standing in front of Menvil draw down her sword in front of her. “I will not forgive your sins! Die!!!” She charges him. Menvil “You indeed have an advantage when it comes to sword-fighting. But… You’re a commoner after all!” He has dodged to the side. Turns and fires a flame and melts her sword. She throws the melded sword at him. He easily blocks it. He aims his wand. “Now there isn’t anything remaining in your hands!” He fires and she dodged and rolls. It looks like she may have been hit a little in the shoulder. '8.24 OUTSIDE WITH SAITO, LOUISE, KIRCHE, AND TABITHA.' Saito, Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha are looking into the dining area from the hallway walkway. Saito “Kirche, do you have any idea how many people from Albion there are?” Kirche “I guess there aren’t many of them.” Tabitha “But… They definitely aren’t simple to deal with.” Saito “This is bad.” Louise “If we don’t save everybody soon…” Saito “Sssh! someone’s coming!” They all look around. Colbert “Everyone!” Louise “Colbert-sensei!” They come out to talk to Colbert. Colbert “So you guys were over here! I was looking for you!” Saito “Teacher! Everyone’s been held hostage.” Colbert “I know. I requested for backup just now. You guys use this chance and escape now!” Kirche “Backup will only come from the Palace itself, right? We don’t have the time to wait that long! We have to do something about it!” Colbert shakes his head no. “The enemies are professionals! They aren’t people that you guys can handle!” Louise “But everyone is…” Colbert “We have to wait for backup to arrive. You guys hurry up and escape!” Kirche “There is no use for cowards! If you want to run so much, Teacher, you should run away by yourself!” Colbert has a look realty hits him in the face. '8.25 INSIDE THE DINING HALL.' Ariès on the floor. “You… You were the captain at that time!” Menvil walks up to Ariès. “Sorry, but that’s wrong!” Ariès “What?” Menvil “I said sorry, but that’s wrong!” Ariès is stunned at the statement. “I was only Vice Captain at that time.” He is reflects of the event. “The captain is the Flame of Snake, known to people as the man with the fire snake! That guy is even more cold-blooded than I am! He engulfed everything in flames!” Ariès “What did you say?” Menvil “I’ve been looking for that man! He’s the one who left this permanent scar on me! Flame of Snake!” Ariès stands up with amazement on her face. Menvil “I want to burn that guy!” With anger and gripping his club. “That’s the only wish I have!” Ariès is amazement at his anger. Zero No Tsukaima Season 2 <> Top Of Page [[2.7-The Underground Secret Document|'<< Full 2.7 The Underground Secret Document ']] - [[2.9-The Atonement of Flames|'Full 2.9 The Atonement of Flames >>']] Magic Institute's Crisis, The Magic Institute's Crisis, The Category:Anime